


Trapped Under Ice

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Drug Use, Drugs, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, drag race but make it metal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jose and Brooke try something new in bed.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Kudos: 5





	Trapped Under Ice

It was 2 in the morning and Jose and Brooke were thrashing to Metallica in their living room while smoking crystal. After taking a hit from the pipe, Jose grabbed Brooke's hand and pulled her close to him and kissed her. She smiled against his lips, black lipstick smearing onto his face. She ran her hand down his chest to his stomach and down to his very obvious hard on. Brooke gave it a squeeze and Jose ran his hands up and down her waist, settling on resting his hands on her perky breasts.

Suddenly, Brooke got up and took another hit before blowing the smoke into Jose's face and taking offer her AC/DC t-shirt, leaving her in a fishnet top and a latex bralette. Jose's mouth nearly watered at the sight and she pulled her leather shorts to reveal matching latex panties. Brook straddled Jose and started to grind down against him, feeling his dick jump underneath her. She stopped momentarily to take off her top and bra and Jose's hands gravitated to her breasts, squeezing and massaging them. Brooke rolled her hips again, making Jose groan at the contact. 

"Clothes off," Brooke whispered in Jose's ear. She got off of him so he could obey and she took off her panties in the process. Jose stroked his dick a few times before Brooke straddled him again and slid down onto his dick. She moaned and threw her head back when Jose was all the way in and he reached down to rub her clit, intensifying her pleasure. Jose thrusted up into Brooke harder and Brooke sped up her movements.

"Fuck I'm gonna come," Jose's voice was barely a whisper and Brooke got off of him and he pumped himself to his orgasm, making a mess all over his hand and stomach. 

"C'mere," Jose said breathlessly, motioning for Brooke to come over to him. He stood up and sat her down on the couch and went down on his knees, spreading her legs. He dove down and started eating out Brooke hard and fast. She grabbed at the cushions and let her jaw go slack as Jose worked his tongue in between her folds, he slid two fingers into her and sucked on her clit, curling his fingers up so he could brush against her g spot.

He lapped and slurped at her clit and before she knew it she was coming. She shut her legs around Jose's head and squeezed her eyes shut as her whole body racked with shakes. Jose licked up all her juices and when she was finished, she got up on shaky legs and put some more meth in the pipe. She took a long hit and passed it to Jose, who also took a long hit.

Brooke turned on Slipknot and jumped around banging her head up and down, the drug in full effect. Jose laughed and joined her and they turned the music up, turning their small apartment into a total rager. Jose stared at Brooke's ass and felt heat pool to the bottom of his stomach again so grabbed her and turned her around, kissing the tall girl. Brooke took his hand and led him to the bedroom and opened a drawer in the nightstand, revealing a large bag of white powder. Jose looked at it then her then giggled

"You tryna die?" Brook gave him a devious smile.

"We're all gonna die someday." She made two perfect lines with a razor blade and grabbed a straw from the kitchen before coming back and snorting the coke with ease. Jose followed suit and felt his heart race even more as soon as he ingested the drug. Brooke lied down on their bed and spread her legs, beginning to touch herself. Jose looked over and she was already dripping wet again. 

"Hey Jose," Brooke started.

"You know what I've always wanted you to do to me?" Jose sat on the bed next to her and dragged his fingers along the opening of her pussy.

"What's that?" Brooke smirked.

"I want you to spank me." Jose felt heat rush to his dick. Brooke laughed when Jose's eyes opened wider.

"What?" Jose swallowed, trying to regain his confidence.

"I would love to." Brooke winked at him before getting on her hands and knees.

"Get to it then." Jose nodded and got on the bed and ran his hands over Brooke's smooth ass. He lifted his hand up and brought it down, spanking her hard. She let out a moan and Jose saw her pussy clench. It egged him on so he spanked her harder until her asscheek was completely red. Brooke's juices were running down her thigh Jose stopped momentarily to lick them up. He squeezed Brooke's ass and spread her cheeks before letting go and smacking both of them at the same time. Before he could get another smack in, she flipped over onto her back. 

Jose took that as the go ahead so he grabbed his dick and slid into Brooke; it went in easily seeing how wet she was. Jose started a fast, steady pace, the sound of skin slapping against skin almost as loud as the music. Jose grunted and groaned as he thrusted into Brooke, and he already felt close to the edge.

"Fuck me!" Brooke whined loudly and Jose slammed into her harder and faster and Brooke grabbed onto his arms for support, looking straight into his eyes. Her pupils were blown out from the drugs and lust and when Brooke let out a moan Jose lost it. He quickly pulled out and came all over Brooke's breasts while he reached down and finished off Brooke. She wiped up Jose's cum with her fingers and ate it, eyes heavy lidded as she stared up at him. Jose sat down and wiped sweat off his forehead and Jose sat up to pull him into a hug.

"I love you." She smiled and Jose kissed her.

"I love you too you fucking junkie punk." Brooke laughed and flipped Jose off before kissing him once more.


End file.
